Un amour de tueur
by Dr.PlushTrapper
Summary: Le nom de Yamada Hizashi est très connu. Pourquoi ? Parce que celui qui se prénomme ainsi est un tueur en série recherché à travers tout le Japon. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'est fait prendre et c'est à Aizawa Shouta de l'interroger pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à la dernière de ses victimes.
1. Apocalypticodramatique

ATTENTION cette fic contient : violence physique, arme à feu, meurtre, tentative de viol, tentative de suicide, séquestration, torture mentale, scène sexuelle et la mort d'un chat.  
Esprit sensible faire attention.

Merci à Lolalola de m'avoir corrigé !

Bonne lecture

* * *

" _Apporte moi mes cachets, serre bien ma camisole, accélère encore le son de ta voix~_ "

Il est dans le couloir et prend une grande inspiration. Il entend la voix de son suspect d'ici. Enfin, suspect. Si on peut vraiment utiliser un tel motl. Il est évident que c'est lui coupable. Lui, est là juste pour savoir ce qu'il a foutu de sa dernière victime. Qu'elle soit vivante ou non.

" _Ma techno délire psychédélique, Apocalypticodramatique~_ "

Il regarde rapidement le dossier qu'il a dans les mains. C'est la liste des précédentes victimes. Il se souvient, au début, ils avaient cherché un schéma. Au bout de la cinquième, c'était évident qu'il choisi ses cibles par pur hasard. Il n'y avait aucun plan à suivre. C'est pour ça qu'il est assez difficile de comprendre où est la jeune Kyoka Jiro, disparu depuis 25h maintenant, s'il en juge à sa montre. Normalement, il est censé la considérer morte, au vu du temps, mais il sait que ce type les garde en vie bien plus de 24h avant de les achever.

" _Sirènes obsédantes, métal hurlant, plastique qui résonne aux arcades d'acier de l'oreille entartrée par ton ouïe déficiente ~_ "

De là où il est, il comprend parfaitement que le tueur se fout de sa gueule. Si ça se trouve il connaît même son nom, lui qui est en charge de son dossier. C'est un grand mélomane, égocentrique en prime. C'est bien sa veine de devoir toujours s'occuper de ce genre de cas... Il a bien étudié le dossier de toute manière, c'était un collègue qui l'avait avant ; mais il avait pété un plomb et laissé tomber. Alors maintenant, c'est à lui de venir ouvrir la porte de la chambre de l'asile. Son petit tueur est considéré comme fou alors même pour les interrogatoires ça se passe là bas.

" _Des éclairs chopent tes yeux au hasard. Les lasers t'étranglent et t'enfoncent leurs dards. Cette nuit sucera ma sêve. Moi, je m'en fiche je rêve ~_ "

Putain, mais il va pas la fermer ? Les infirmières lui avaient dit que c'était un "Grand Chanteur", et que depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait cessé de faire résonner sa voix à travers divers mélodies plus ou moins harmonieuses. Il fait ouvrir la porte, la lumière s'allume à son approche. Il le voit assis sur une chaise au centre de la pièce, ses longs cheveux lisses tombant devant un visage trop souriant, souligné d'un regard vert presque hypnotique. Son petit tueur ne relève pas le visage vers lui, continuant sa chanson sans être vraiment dérangé par la lumière soudaine. Son corps est enlacé d'une camisole qui semble, même d'ici, un peu trop serré.

" _C'est le grand rassemblement ! La fête où la teuf des Grands aux yeux écarquillés, aux pupilles dilatées ~_ "

Il tire une chaise qu'on lui a laissé le temps de l'interrogatoire, et la positionne face à lui. Il a un magnétophone qu'il allume presque directement. Il préfère ça à des notes parfois hasardeuses. Il pose l'appareil au sol, à la main à la photo de la dernière victime. Il sent qu'il va avoir du mal à faire parler l'animal qui n'a toujours pas terminé sa petite chanson. Il laisse le temps s'éteindre , vérifie les caméras en haut pour s'assurer qu'elles sont toutes en marche. Pas vraiment par peur, c'est pas un type en camisole attaché à une chaise qui va lui faire grand mal. Mais c'est l'enregistrement du langage corporel qui l'intéresse.

" _Et aux coeurs dressés, par battement de coeur qu'elle te prend sans savoir. Ton pauvre coeur qui n'en peut plus de ne plus pouvoir respi-_ "

" - Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Arg _Dude_ ! C'est pas très _nice_ de me couper en plein couplet...

\- Dis moi où elle est. "

Il tend la photo vers le détenu, gardant un calme presque effrayant. Le blond relève lentement la tête, d'abord penché sur le côté laissant les mèches dissimuler une partie de son visage, avant de faire glisser son regard sur le cliché. Un très large sourire commence à naître sur ses lèvres.

" _Mais t'ignores le parfum enivrant, obsédant qui te couvre d'ivresse, te transforme en détresse et peut faire de ta soirée comme une éternité à crier ~_ "

Il hausse un sourcil. Il a un léger doute. Il chante ça juste parce que c'est la suite de sa foutue chanson, ou est ce qu'il joue avec lui en donnant des pseudo-indices ? Dans les deux cas, son petit tueur se fout royalement de sa gueule. Pourtant il arrive à conserver un certain calme. C'est sans doute pour ça que c'est lui qu'on a envoyé pour reprendre l'affaire. Son collègue a dû abandonner à cause du caractère spécial du tueur, qui continuait.

" _Mais au nom e la vie, de ces quelques-uns qui sont restés bloqués sur ton drôle de chemin. Au nom de mon ami malade qui hurle au fin fond d'son hôpit-_ "

" - On va arrêter la comédie musicale deux minutes. Tu pourras refaire ton... _Show_ , plus tard. Alors dis moi, où est ce qu'elle est ?

\- Il est où Monsieur Ishiyama ?

\- Peut être là, si tu lui avais pas cassé les couilles. Où est ce qu'elle est ?

\- _Oh dear,_ je n'ai jamais voulu ça _darling_. Je ne le pensais pas si sensible à mes _ShowTimes_. Je pourrais le voir pour lui _give my sorry_

\- Non. Où est ce qu'elle est ?

\- _My God, stop !_ C'est pas intéressant ça. Le plus intéressant c'est quel est le nom du propriétaire d'un aussi joli _little butt._ "

Il aurait du prendre de l'aspirine avec lui. Il comprend pourquoi Ken avait laissé tombé au point de nécessité un traitement. Ce type est infernal ! Il lui faut une autre tactique. Son petit tueur ne se montrera pas coopératif s'il jouait le flic méchant ou robot. Il pose la photo au sol, jugeant qu'elle n'était plus utile. Le blond sait parfaitement qui est la fille sur la photo, mais il est d'humeur espiègle.

" - Bon. On va se la jouer autrement.

\- Oh~ T'es peut être pas si chiant alors _My cutie little butt_.

\- La ferme. Putain, la ferme, je te jure que tu me gonfle déjà. On va passer un accord avant que je te défonce la gueule."

Merde, il doit maintenir son calme. Pourtant, il voit un sourire encore plus éclatant sur le visage de son petit tueur. Okay, donc ça lui plait de savoir qu'il fait perdre le contrôle de ses interlocuteur, il aime sentir qu'il est au dessus. Il peut donc jouer sur ça. Faire croire qu'il est soumis, il a apprit à le faire avec moultes de ses conquêtes. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, même s'il sait que c'est une action un peu vaine.

" - Et c'est quoi ton petit _Deal_ ~

\- Je veux des réponses, et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- _Fucking you all the night, baby_.

\- ... Bon. On peut trouver un compromis je pense. "

Il jette un coup d'oeil au caméra. Si personne ne réagit derrière l'écran c'est qu'on le laisse faire. Sinon il y aura intervention. Mais il sait que sa supérieure Kayama, le laissera faire. Elle a confiance en lui, même si elle sait que parfois, il a des manières particulières d'obtenir des résultats. Il s'adossa sur la chaise, se montrant un peu plus à l'aise.

"- Une réponse, contre un geste.

\- Un geste ?

\- Un geste, celui que tu voudras, j'ai l'esprit ouvert.

\- Comme tes cuisses bientôt j'espère ~ "

Son petit tueur lâche un petit rire, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il hausse un sourcils, ça va être long mais bon, pas le choix. Il devait se montrer joueur avec lui, et être peut être moins direct pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Il doit mettre son tueur en confiance. Alors, lentement, il écarte ses cuisses, toujours adossé à la chaise. Le blond semble un peu déconcerté mais ne se gêne pas pour regarder.

" - Alors, tu as eu ta première demande alors à moi. Est ce qu'elle est en vie ?

\- Ouais. Enlève ton haut maintenant. "

Il perd pas de temps l'animal. Il soupire et jette un coup d'oeil à la caméra avant de faire le geste de couper les caméras. Il a des méthodes à lui, mais ne veut pas non plus qu'on garde des preuves visuelles de ça. Il tire le col de son manche longue pour l'enlever par le haut. Il laisse à la vue du blond son torse plus ou moins musclé, mais surtout parsemé de cicatrices multiples, dont une qui va de son épaule gauche jusqu'à son flanc droit. Le blond se mord la lèvre en tapant compulsivement ses pieds sur le sol. Visiblement ça lui plait. Genre beaucoup.

" - Allez, balance ta question je veux la suite moi !

\- Est ce qu'elle est en état de danger immédiat.

\- Ca dépend. Embrasse moi, maintenant !

\- C'est pas une réponse ça. Je veux un oui, ou un non. "

Il faut pas non plus qu'il se laisse faire. Sauf que visiblement, son petit tueur n'aime pas le refus. Il veut dominer et n'apprécie que très peu qu'on lui dise non alors que -selon lui- il a rempli la part du marché. Il le voyait avec un air de gamin boudeur à qui on aurait refusé une glace. C'était de la pure comédie, juste pour se donner un genre. Putain. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il se lève de son siège et agrippe les cheveux lisses -étrangement doux- du blond pour faire incliner son crâne en arrière et agrippe ses lèvres de ses dents pour l'emmener dans un baiser très langoureux et sauvage, se permettant même de blesser la lèvre qu'il malmène. Il s'éloigne, un filet de bave les reliant encore.

"- Si tu veux qu'on continue à jouer, t'as intérêt à être un peu plus honnête avec moi. Je peux vraiment t'arracher la gueule."

Il voit le visage rougissant et des yeux trop désireux le fixer. Il laisse sortir sa langue, léchant la blessure qui s'y trouve alors qu'un frisson d'excitation parcours très clairement son corps. Il soupire et se recule jusqu'à reposer son cul sur la chaise.

" -Maintenant, oui ou non, est-elle en danger immédiat.

\- Nan, c'est pas amusant sinon ~ _Blow me now."_

Merde. Il ne pensait pas que la franchise de ce con lui ferait un réel effet. Il laisse échapper des rougeurs, putain non. Et pas la peine d'espérer que l'autre con l'ai pas vu, parce que vu sa gueule, c'est mort. Il voit le blond passer la langue sur ses lèvres, comme un animal affamé par une proie aguicheuse. Et il a très bien compris que c'est lui la proie. Non. Il ne veut pas se rabaisser à le "blow" -comme il dit- avec trop peu d'info. Il tente alors un truc, et lève son pied pour venir le presser sur l'entre-jambe de son prisonnier, appuyant légèrement sur l'érection qu'il est évidente de sentir. Et cela ne manque pas de voler un couinement au blond qui semble accuser le coup.

" -T'es sûr que tu veux vraiment faire ça si vite ?

\- O-oh, okay okay, Darling. Laisse... Laisse moi réfléchir un pe- Aahh~ "

Oh non. Oh non putain. Il. Il vient d'éjaculer. Et pourtant l'érection ne semble pas être parti pour autant. Il recule son pied, encore heureux que ça a pas transpercer le tissu. Donc, le blond aimait aussi être soumis. Dans une idée violente de la chose. Il le voyait trembler d'excitation, ses pieds se remettant à taper le sol alors qu'il frémit en se redressant vers lui, un filet de bave coulant le long de son menton.

" - _Okay, okay, okay_. Si tu me suces pas, masturbe moi alors. Je veux que tu me fasse languir. Allez, allez, allez !"

Il se retient comme il peut de grogner. On dirait un dojo SM fait à l'improviste, et plus du tout à un interrogatoire. Ce type veut juste prendre son pied, un bon coup. Mais il ne semble pas mentir alors... Il se lève une nouvelle fois, et lui jette un oeil alors que ses mèches noirs retombent un peu devant ses yeux. Il laisse sa main venir se glisser sur l'entrejambe du blond qui semble déjà très satisfait de le voir faire ça, vue que le membre pulse doucement à travers le tissu. il caresse lentement, toujours sans y toucher directement. Il sait comment s'y prendre pour que ce soit très agréable, et il sait que s'il le satisfait bien, alors il pourra avoir les informations dont il a besoin. Finalement il baisse les yeux quand il arrive à passer la barrière du pantalon pour se saisir de l'animal brûlant et très agité. Merde, il est pas en reste niveau taille le con ! Un ricanement le tire de sa pensée peut être déplacé pour la situation.

" - Tu voudrais te la prendre hein ? Ca te plairai ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

\- O-ouai.. _All right, tell me everything baby~ "_

Il ose relever le visage vers le blond, lui-même à genoux face à lui. Il le voit, la tête relâché vers l'arrière, la lèvre mordue pour retenir un peu le plaisir qu'il ressentait, voulait peut être montré un petit côté timide qui est clairement joué, pas naturel. Il resta au plus calme, mais il n'avouerai peut être pas que la vision commençait à lui brûler le bas du ventre. Sa main commence alors à se mouvoir lentement, il sent déjà ses doigts humides à cause de l'éjaculation précédente, les mouvements sont alors beaucoup plus simple à effectuer. Il se met à accélérer d'un coup pour brutalement revenir un rythme lent, passant de longues minutes à juste caresser le bout du gland. Il... Il a envie de le prendre en bouche. Merde, il est pas là pour ça bon sang ! Mais... Ca reste que c'est très tentant. Et puis, c'est peut être pas si grave. Ca peut peut-être lui permettre de prendre une longueur d'avance sur le blond. Sa respiration devient un peu tremblante, mais sa nuque s'incline et ses lèvres embrassent le sommet du sexe. Il sent un sursaut, il a provoqué l'effet de surprise, alors il fait glisser le gland sur sa langue, relevant les yeux pour croiser un regard vert fixé sur lui. Ce n'est pas l'expression de bonheur intense -peut être sur joué de base- ni seul du dominateur qu'il voit, mais celui de la surprise et de la déconcertation. Donc, le blond ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir faire ça, enfin peut être pas aussi tôt ou si soudainement. Il fait comme des petits absorptions sur la peau rougie, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés. Et il le laisse glisser plus long, arrivant durement mais surement à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Sa langue s'enroule et se déroule à l'intérieur sans se stopper. Il ferme les yeux, aux milieux de ses propres battements de coeurs qui lui nique le crâne, il entend beaucoup plus distinctement les gémissements et la respiration haletante de son petit tueur. Putain de merde. Il accélère alors, et le refait sortir, pour tenter de ne pas avaler la semence -chose qui le dégoûte assez profondément- et espérer que ça parte sur le côté. Sauf que le bout de lèvres n'ont pas eu le temps de s'enfuir, qu'il sent le liquide blanc giclé sur son visage, et glisser doucement le long de sa mâchoire.

Il s'éloigne rapidement, passant son avant bras sur sa bouche souillé. Putain de merde, mais quel con. Il se rassoit sur sa chaise alors que le blond a ramené ses genoux à lui dés qu'il n'avait plus le contact. Il le voit trembler, lâchant quelques couinements encore.

"- Tu as envie de plus ? "

Son petit tueur relève son visage vers lui, tremblant encore. Il ne perçoit que l'éclat émeraude de son iris, entre les mèches blondes. Un frisson du bas de son dos remonte jusqu'à sa nuque.

" - J'accepte d'aller au bout, si tu répond à une dernière question.

\- . . .

\- Où ?

\- Tu promet de me faire du bien ?

\- Promis. "

Un silence se laisse tomber un moment, il sait que le blond va lui balancer.

" - Dans la cave de son lycée. Elle est en vie avec des réserves de bouffe. Maintenant, _wanna blow me again, Darling_ ?

Il sourit et se relève avant de lui faire un beau majeur. Ramassant son t-shirt avant d'aller vers la porte avec son magnétophone.

"- _Wait_ ! Tu vas où la ?!

\- _Sorry_ , mais tu devrais pas faire confiance à un flic quand tu es un tueur en série. "

Il claque la porte, et il entend une flopée d'insultes et de menaces. Il balance son information aux agents dehors qui essayent de ne pas se poser de question sur le pourquoi leur supérieur est torse nu.


	2. Pause

Toujours mêmes avertissements.

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous donne envie de lire cette suite !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ca fait trois mois que l'affaire est close. La petite a été retrouvé, déjà en sous-nutrition mais vivante. Pas vraiment entière, on a trouvé des éclats de verre enfoncé dans ses tympans. Lui, après tout ça, il avait pris plusieurs affaires mineurs. Après, il a demandé une pause dans son boulot. Un congé d'au moins un mois.

Cela fait donc trois jours qu'il est en repos et dieu qu'il s'emmerde. Rien a foutre, juste s'occuper de son chat toute la sainte journée. Et même son chat commence à en avoir marre de ce surplus d'attention. Il avait demandé à n'être informé d'aucune affaire, pour être tranquille, mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il regrette maintenant. Ca l'aurait occupé juste un peu. Il ne fait que traîner, seul dans son appartement, qui est trop propre vu qu'il ne fait que le laver.

Et finalement, ENFIN, un appel. Une interaction social, un truc de dingue alors que de base il n'aime pas ça. Le calme est trop là pour le moment, il espère le boulot. Mais le numéro ne lui dit rien. Un collègue dont il a pas le numéro ? Peut être, il décroche...

" _Helloo~ My Sweetie Little Butt._ J'espère que je t'ai pas trop manqué quand même ~ Je vais arriver dans une petite demi-heure alors... Je te conseille de commencer à t'élargir, parce que je compte bien _come in_ en arrivant ~"

Il raccroche. Ce fut un réflexe de survis sans doute. Un faux numéro ? Un canular ? Il appelle le commissariat, et en peu de temps on lui confirme : Hizashi Yamada s'est évadé la nuit dernière. Il reste un moment dans le vide avant de tilter qu'un tueur en série allait débarquer sous peu pour potentiellement lui violer le cul. Peut être aussi le tuer, histoire de se venger de l'humiliation qu'il lui a faite la première et dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu.

Merde. Bordel de merde. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE. Il doit trouver une solution, un truc. Il devrait peut être se tirer. L'autre con arriverai, il n'y aurait personne. Il prend une inspiration. Il va faire ça, ça ira très bien. Il ouvre le placard de l'entrée pour sortir un sac, et va vers sa chambre pour prendre quelques fringues. Il jette le sac sur le lit pour aller vers le placard et il se stoppe net. La porte de la chambre. Se referme, trop lentement. Il se crispe et se retourne.

Il est là. Un très large sourire imprimé sur la face. Il n'est plus dans sa camisole qui aurait rassuré Shouta , qui porte une veste en cuir à pique, et tout l'arsenal Rock qu'on pourrait imaginer à un cliché de rockeur des années 80', voire 90'.

" - Coucou _Darling_. Tu as l'air en forme depuis la dernière fois. Tu réagis beaucoup trop vite hein, j'ai même pas eu le temps de me coiffer avant que tu arrives.

\- Sors de chez moi."

Il tente, parce qu'on sait jamais. On peut être un tueur sanguinaire et respecter le code de la route et les formules de politesses. Sauf que ça marche pas, et le blond se met à rire en s'approchant. Il peut gérer ça, c'est pas non plus la première fois qu'il se fait attaquer. Il est flic quand même. Ce qui l'inquiète, c'est qu'il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Malheureusement, il avait raison de se méfier. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lever un bras que son tueur se retrouve déjà à quelques centimètre de lui. Merde, il est rap-

" - Aouch ! "

Il sent une aiguille. Qui s'enfonce dans son cou. Il ne peut pas bouger. S'il le fait, l'aiguille pourrait lui ouvrir une veine. Il tourne l'oeil. Merde, c'est pas juste une aiguille. C'est une seringue. Et il sent un liquide inconnu glisser dans son organisme. Merde. Putain de merde. Il. Il a du mal à réfléchir là... Son esprit est brouillé..

"-Qu...qu'est ce que t'as...foutu...

\- Juste une petite surprise pour être sûr que tu apprécie tout ce que je vais te faire ~ "

Il entend vaguement un rire alors qu'une main se pose sur son torse pour le pousser sur son propre lit. Sa tête tourne, il voit flou, mais une idée dans sa tête reste très clair : il est en très mauvaise posture. Et ça il le confirme en sentant un pied appuyé d'une botte de cuir sur son entre-jambe. Merde. Merde.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Putain. Il préfère forcer son esprit à sortir une multitude d'insultes plutôt que de se rendre à l'évidence que ça lui plait. Beaucoup trop. Il voudrait se mordre la lèvre sauf qu'il n'a pas cette force, alors il tente de retenir de sa propre gorge pour que les gémissements ne soient que des couinements plaintifs.

" - Tu sais, _I miss you darling~_ J'aurais tellement voulu que tu continues... T'es le premier mec à me faire autant d'effet tu sais. J'ai pas arrêter de _think about you_ et ta petite bouche de salope ~"

Il essaye de ne pas se montrer trop excité mais bordel pourquoi faut que sa libido se réveille à ce moment là. Peut être parce que ce genre de comportement l'excite énormément. Ou peut être parce que le blond lui a servi de fantasme pendant ces nuits de solitude. Putain. Il doit pas se laisser faire, il doit trouver un truc, malgré la drogue qui circule dans son sang. Il doit vite trouver quelque chose.

"- J'ai eu tellement envie de te faire ressentir tout le bien que tu m'as fait, Shouta-Kun~ "

Il l'a cherché. Il s'est renseigné sur lui. Et c'est fort probable qu'il ne connaisse pas que son prénom. Un plan. Il lui faut un plan, maintenant, tout de suite. Il pourrait jouer le soumis pour le mettre en confiance pour être sûr de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible le temps de trouver mieux. Ca risque de demander beaucoup d'effort. Aller. Il peut le faire. Il peut ne pas succomber trop vite aux charmes tentants de son tueur qu'il pense voir déjà trembler. Et pas de peur.

Il le sent s'éloigner. Il essaye de se redresser un peu, esperant qu-... Il vient de faire tomber sa lourde veste au sol, un débardeur un peu trop grand pour lui. Il peut voir des tatouages, une portée tournant autour de ses bras jusqu'à sa gorge, avec des roses rouges sang qui s'y enroulent. Okay putain. Il faut qu'il reste focus, mais là, ça va être dur. Aller, il faut se lancer. Il peine, mais arrive à échapper les cuisses devant lui, le fixant comme il peut avant d'arriver à articuler difficilement..

" -T'en...t'en a mis du temps pour...venir à moi.."

Les tremblements du blond semble encore plus violents alors qu'il baisse la tête, un large sourire, un ricanement derrière ses dents. Puis il le voit frapper des pieds, sautillant compulsivement. Avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

" - Tu m'aimes pour de vrai alors ?"

Quoi ? Il... Il est sérieux ou c'est encore un jeu ? Il vient de lui demander s'il l'aimait... GENRE DANS QUELLE PLANÈTE CA POURRAIT ÊTRE POSSIBL- Attend. Non, non, non, non. C'est juste pas possible. C'est...C'est lui quoi. C'est un tueur. Juste un tueur. Un bâtard de la société. Un résidu de foutre. Un parfait petit débauché. Merde. Focus bordel, focus.

Sauf que c'est dur de se focus quand il sent un corps se presser contre le sien. Et quelque chose de dur sur son entre-jambe. Merde, c'était vraiment aussi gros la dernière fois..? Des lèvres se pressent sur les siennes, il le sent cherche à lui faire ouvrir, mordant les blessures de stress laissées là. Il ouvre lentement les lèvres, tremblant un peu. Il a le sentiment de se trahir lui même, de profiter de la situation alors qu'il est censé trouver un moyen de s'échapper. La langue chaude s'enfonce dans sa bouche, il sent un goût de fer, et deux piques qui viennent griffer la sienne. Un frisson lui échappe contre son gré , alors que son dos se cambre légèrement dans le même mouvement.

" - Oh bordel de merde _Darling_ , tu es tellement sexy ! Je vais te faire tellement de bien, tu vas voir, tu pourras plus te passer de moi après ça. "

Il sent son coeur se déchainer dans sa poitrine, il tire sa langue comme pour retrouver le contact froid du piercing. Il s'investi un peu trop peut être, mais c'est au mieux pour trouver une solution. Il peut peut être... en profiter un peu. De toute façon il ne peut pas se crisper, sinon ça risque de mal finir pour lui.

Il le sent appuyé sur son entre-jambe. Sa respiration siffle un peu, il a du mal à contenir ses gémissements, probablement un effet de la drogue. Il le regarde, les yeux mi-clo à défaut de faire mieux. Son t-shirt se fait déchirer peut être un peu brutalement. Puis des doigts glissent sur sa cicatrice. Il a bien compris qu'elle plaisait à son tueur pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment. Il sent le piquant des piercings venir pincer son téton, griffer sa peau. Il en tremble, espérant ne pas trop crier même si c'est peut être quelque chose qu'il aime un peu trop. Il doit être le plus calme possible, le plus désirable possible. Il doit le faire languir pour le prendre dans ses filets. Il le laisse le découvrir, gémissant doucement et se cambrant contre lui, cherchant les contacts sensuels. Il comprend que le corps en face est réactif, alors qu'il le sent passer de longues minutes découvrir son anatomie. Il le suce, il le lèche, il l'embrasse, il le mord. Merde là ça fait mal. Il se crispe. Il arrive pas à faire semblant. Il lâche un gémissement mais pas de plaisir, ce qui aurait été mieux. Il se mord la lèvre pour essayer de ne pas penser sauf qu'il y a une réaction en face qui le perturbe. Tout s'est stoppé. Il regarde le blond, et croise son regard fixé sur lui. Inquiet...?

" - T'as...t'as mal ..? Tu préfères que j'arrêtes ça ? Je le refais pas, attend."

Il se penche et se reconcentre sur les tétons. Il ne s'y attendait pas, alors il lâche un long gémissement. Il lui semble que ça dure longtemps. Ca lui fait étrange, il n'a jamais eu un partenaire aussi attentif. Et il a fallu que ce soit un tueur en série qui avait flashé sur lui. Il s'insulte et s'aperçoit d'un truc brutalement. Il n'a pas bougé ses bras depuis le début, mais il peut. Ses bras n'ont plus l'effet de la drogue depuis quelques minutes déjà. C'est sa chance ! Il doit trouver l'occasion maintenant. Et surtout ne pas se laisser aller trop longtemps. Il baisse les yeux sur le blond et le voit faire. Putain. Concentre toi ! Il voit très clairement les joues rougis de son tueur qui prend tout autant de plaisir à lui faire du bien.

Aller. Ca peut le faire.

Il attrape brutalement les épaules du blond qui ne comprend pas tout de suite qu'il se fait retourner brusquement. Il se dépêche de saisir ses poignets pour les écraser sur le matela. Il est encore haletant, il n'est pas calmé, et malheureusement il s'est pertinemment que ce n'est pas à cause de la drogue vu qu'elle a déjà été assimilé par son organisme. Il le fixe, et voit que la surprise est toujours gravé sur son visage. Merde pourquoi il a un visage d'ange lui ?! Pourquoi il à l'air trop innocent ?! Note, c'est peut être pour ça que ça a été si dur de le capturer. Il doit réagir. Et il lui sourit langoureusement, avant de se pencher doucement sur lui. Pour brutalement lui donner un coup de boule qui marque son efficacité.

Il reste là, à le fixer. Il doit trouver quoi faire du corps du blond. Appeler la police ? L'attacher ? Bon dieu. S'il l'attache, ça va être dur de se concentrer. Vraiment dur. Il prend un inspiration et se relève, manque de tomber. Il avait oublié que l'effet est encore un peu là. Il va vers sa table de chevet. Il y a son arme dedans. Une arme d'urgence que Nemuri lui avait laissé là. Il ne pensait pas un jour en avoir besoin. Il tire le tiroir, et la prend. Putain, pas de munition. C'est sa veine. C'est pas qu'il veut vraiment en user, mais il préfère être méfiant. Il va maladroitement jusqu'à la porte. Les munitions sont en bas. Il essaye de faire un plus vite, mais manque de tomber plusieurs fois. Il se foule la cheville en dévalant les dernières marches. Bordel, bordel, bordel ! C'est pas le moment !

"- Sh... Shouta...? Shouta où tu es je.. Tu m'as fais mal tu sais. Très mal. TRÈS MAL PUTAIN !"

Il sursaute. Merde. Il sera pas resté dans les vappes longtemps. Il va dans la cuisine, essaye d'aller jusqu'au tiroir pour trouver les munitions. Il perd l'équilibre, se prend une chaise qui s'explose au sol dans un bruit sourd. BORDEL ! Il entend la porte se tirer, les bruits de pas lourds. Il arrive à ouvrir le tiroir et attrape une munition, alors que les pas se pressent déjà dans l'escalier. Il écoute le déclic de l'arme chargé en même temps qu'il sent la présence dans son dos, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se tourne, pointe son arme vers lui, tenant comme il peut en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. Le blond se stoppe en voyant l'arme, il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il se sent presque tranché par ce vert trop perçant.

"- Tu devrais poser ça, Shouta. Tu vas juste te faire mal.

\- Approche et je te descend. "

Le sourire de son tueur n'est plus visible. Il semble beaucoup plus sérieux, peut être parce qu'il sait que cette arme est une réelle menace contre lui.

" - Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais.

\- La ferme ! Je veux pas t'entendre. T'es juste un malade de tueur qui devrait croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de ta foutue vie.

\- . . . C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

Il le voit faire un pas vers lui. Lent. Les bras le long de son corps. Il arrive à rester autant droit que possible. Il sait qu'il peut tirer et toucher sa cible sans problème, sans faute. Il le sait. Il a été formé pour ça.

" - T'approche pas.

\- Je peux pas faire ça, _Darling_. Pourquoi j'arrêterai de vouloir m'approcher de toi alors que... que t'es _the love of my life._ Y'a que toi pour me faire ressentir un truc pareil, tu te rend compte ?"

Il voit le canon de son arme se presser sur l'emplacement de son coeur. Le blond force presque un peu pour s'approcher encore. Il arrive pas. Il arrive pas à appuyer sur la gâchette alors que c'est le moment parfait. Et puis il est trop près, à cette distance il ne pourra jamais se protéger convenablement.

" - Je t'aime, Shouta. Tu es la mélodie harmonieuse dont j'avais besoin. Si tu trouves que je vais trop vite avec toi, je peux prendre plus mon temps. Je peux même t'emmener à une _date_. Au restaurant même. Je peux me la jouer _romantic_ , si y'a que ça pour te séduire."

Il le voit, le sent appuyer encore plus sur l'arme. Il le voit s'approcher encore. Il sent sa main trembler. Merde. Merde, merde... Il sent son souffle se mêler au sien, il sent la chaleur se répandre sur sa peau.

"- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux de moi, tant que tu me laisses être à toi, et toi à moi. Pour toujours. Laisse moi t'aimer, je t'en prie."

Il n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux alors que des lèvres tremblantes se posent sur les siennes, une langue caresser l'ourlet pour qu'il puisse passer le chemin pour avoir plus de contact. Non... Non, il... Il aime...Il l'aime... Il ferme les yeux...Il ne sait pas quoi faire... Alors il...Il tire. Ca lui a échappé. Il réouvre les yeux brutalement, terrifié par ce qu'il a fait.

Il voit son sourire. Un sourire... Tendre..?

" - _Ahah, so silly Darling_ ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser tirer dessus aussi facilement, si ?"

Il baisse les yeux. Il était tellement déconcentré par la proximité qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que le blond avait décalé l'arme à sous son bras, serrant ses mains entre son propre bras et son flanc. Comment a t-il pu être aussi inattentif ? Comment a t-il pu se faire avoir si facilement ?

Il sent une main se poser sur sa joue et la caresser tendrement. Il relève les yeux, le vert toujours aussi hypnotique toujours aussi fixé sur lui. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est conscient qu'il est stupide, que ses réactions sont totalement insensées. Il est totalement perdu face à ce regard, face à ce sourire, face à cette envie brûlante qui né dans son ventre. Il laisse tomber l'arme au sol, qui glisse un peu plus loin.

" - Ne t'en fais pas, Shouta. Je vais prendre soin de toi, je te le promet. _My sweet love._ "


	3. Ange, Démon

Si vous en êtes là c'est que ça doit pas être trop mal ce que j'écris,

Bonne chance pour la suite !

* * *

" _Personne ne sait ce que vraiment je suis, quand se glisse à mon cou le collier de tes mains~_ "

La voix résonne dans l'appartement, bien moins rangé qu'il pouvait l'être il y a quelques jours. Le seul refuge qu'il ait trouvé est un placard, plutôt bien dissimulé vu que sa porte insalubre donne l'impression d'un coin abandonné. Son tueur n'a pas encore trouvé le lieu, et lui même ne pouvait pas y rester longtemps s'il voulait conserver ce petit jardin secret. Il resserre ses jambes contre lui, son visage enfoui dans ses genoux.

" _Cette parure éphémère trop serré à mon goût. Mon souffle vient à manquer, voila tu la dénoues~_ "

Un tremblement le prend un court instant. Calme. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il doit y avoir encore une solution, une à laquelle il n'a pas pensé, une qui peut le sortir de là. Il doit en avoir une. Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi il arrive pas à trouver quelque chose ? Pourquoi son esprit est si brouillé ? Pourquoi cette voix lui fait autant peur que plaisir ? Non c'est pas du plaisir. Définitivement pas. C'est compliqué, c'est flou, mais ce n'est pas du plaisir.

" _Je glisse dans tes bras, me voilà à tes pieds. Plus mort que de raison, Mon Ange, Mon démon~_ "

Il semble que le blond ai des sentiments perchés. Ce n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre, vu que le lui Flic est son ennemi et qu'il reste pourtant ici. Ce mec sait très clairement qu'il a presque peur de lui, et lui il pense que c'est de la peur amoureuse. Shouta a un doute sur la véracité de ses propos. Peut être que son tueur ne fait que s'amuser avec lui. Ou alors c'est vraiment un sentiment d'amour mal géré par un esprit tordu. C'est difficile de savoir entre les gestes violents et les intentions tendres.

" _Oui c'est un coup de foudre, tu es tombé du ciel. Et en m'ôtant la vie, tu m'as donné des ailes._

 _Je suis Ange et Démon, et suis prêt à me battre. Et toi tu bats des ailes, et tombe en pâmoison.~_ "

Il doit sortir maintenant, il entend la voix se rapprocher. Si son tueur le trouve ici, il n'aura plus aucun moment de silence et de solitude qu'il ne pensait pas chérir à ce point. Il attend, patiemment que la voix s'éloigne avant de sortir. Il l'entend encore chanté au loin, il essaye de l'ignorer de tout son être pourtant.

" _Les portes de l'Enfer et celles du Paradis ne savent pas encore vraiment ce que vraiment je suis~_ "

Il n'est qu'un tueur sans âme. Un monstre abject qui le séquestre actuellement dans son propre appartement. Il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à atteindre le salon. Ses membres tremblent de manière incontrôlable. Il a des sueurs froides. Merde, il est entrain de se rendre malade de la situation.

Pudding dort paisiblement sur le canapé. Il l'envie un peu, parce que son chat ne comprend pas la situation dans laquelle est son maître, se contentant de dormir et manger. Il pose doucement sa main sur le pelage angora, cherchant un réconfort peut être avant que son tueur ne tombe sur lui.

" _Un Ange ou un Démon, de qui donc est le crime ? Serais-je tentation ou simplement victimes?_ "

Il entend les pas autant que les paroles se rapprochaient. Il ne comprend même pas les paroles, du français il a cru en reconnaissant quelques mots ça et là. Enfin, il en reconnaissait par faux ami anglais, langue qu'il maîtrisait plus ou moins. Au moins il peut apprendre quelques mots. Peu importe où il peut être dans l'appartement, le blond chantait tellement fort qu'il était dur de le louper.

" _Si les portes du ciel ne veulent pas s'ouvrir, tu m'ouvriras tes bras et j'ouvrirai mes jambes. A nous deux, mon amour, nous enfanterons un dieu. Un Ange ou un Démon, là n'est pas la question ~_ "

Son tueur entre dans la pièce son immense sourire toujours aussi rassurant scotché sur son visage. Shouta a appris à repérer quand un sous-entendu -notamment sexuel- était fait, à l'expression faite quand les paroles sortait principalement. Il garde les yeux baissés, il ne veut pas lui donner le plaisir de lui accorder son attention, même si la crispation de ses doigts sur le pelage de sa chatte était évidente.

Les pas se rapprochent de lui, il voit déjà les bottes en cuir se planter devant lui. Une main s'introduit dans son espace personnel pour saisir son menton et redresser son visage. Il voit son tueur, avec un regard entre tendre et horrifique, affublé d'une coupe de cheveux aussi ridicule qu'improbable. Visiblement il essayait d'attirer son attention en se montrant le plus farfelu possible. Il détourne le regard, cherchant à se libérer de cette main qui pourtant se resserra pour le forcer à continuer le contact visuel.

"- _Shouta-Darling_ , regarde moi... Je n'aime pas quand tu me fuis. Surtout que je n'ai toujours trouvé dans quel trou à rat tu vas te foutre à chaque fois que je tourne les yeux.."

Il voit le blond se pencher vers lui, il essaye de nouveau de détourner le visage en voyant venir le baiser. Il se forcait peut être un peu pour ne pas avoir cet échange, parce qu'il savait les lèvres de son tueur très douces. Mais la situation ne se prêtait pas à des bisous romantiques, timides et sensuels.

Il l'écoute soupirer, il n'y avait là aucune intention de cacher une certaine forme de déception, puis son menton fut libéré. C'est assez étrange tout de même de se faire séquestrer par un tueur en série qui respecte son consentement. En y réfléchissant, depuis qu'il squattait chez lui allégrement, il ne l'a jamais forcé à le faire, ni à l'embrasser. Enfin sauf quand il est arrivé quoi. Ce type est pas logique de tout façon, pourquoi il se prend la tête avec ça ?! Un bruit le tire de ses pensées, et il remarque -enfin- une tasse sur la table.

" - C'est quoi cette merde, espèce de connard.

\- _Oh my dear_ , appelle moi Hizashi. On se connait maintenant !

\- ... Hizashi... C'est quoi cette merde.

\- Un _hot chocolate_ ! Je me suis dis que ça réduirait les tensions ~ "

... Sérieusement ? Il lui a fait un chocolat chaud. Avec de la chantilly. Et une gaufrette. Saupoudrer de chocolat râpé. Il aurait pu trouver ça romantique. SI CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN CONNARD DE TUEUR QUI LUI OFFRAIT. PUTAIN. Sauf qu'avec le ton insistant du blond, il comprend qu'il est obligé de le boire. Il ne fait cependant pas trop confiance au véritable contenu du verre.

Il faut dire qu'au moment où les placards avaient commencé à être vide, Hizashi -vu qu'il faut l'appeler comme ça- l'avait drogué pour qu'il soit suffisamment dans les vapes pour pas s'enfuir. Le fourbe quoi. Et il a remarqué que les réserves de nourriture s'épuisent doucement.

"- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir faire ça.

\- Mais j'ai mis de temps à le faire ! J'ai même mis de la crème de spéculoos, vu que tu adores ça !

\- . . . Je vais pas te demander comment tu sais ça."

Le blond se mit à rire un peu, et s'assit à côté de lui en passant un bras par dessus son épaule. Il en profite pour le rapprocher brusquement de lui. Il sent que le blond est frustré de ne pas avoir le bisou alors il compense avec des câlins. Il a l'air plutôt calme... Et sympa... Okay ça cache une couille aussi grosse qu'une maison. Et il la sent dès que la main ganté d'une mitaine agrippe sa mâchoire pour la faire ouvrir et glissé la boisson chaude dans sa gorge. Merde, il s'est fait avoir comme un con à force de se poser trop de questions. Il essaye bien de se débattre pour recracher mais il a évidemment déjà avalé trop de la substance à en juger à sa vision qui se brouille et à la sensation de cordage qui vient se lier sur ses poignets.

" - Ne m'en veux pas trop, _Darling_. Je ne veux juste pas prendre le risque de te perdre pendant mon absence. J'espère qu'un jour tu seras suffisamment sage pour que je te sorte. _Love you_."

Le reste, il ne se souvient évidemment pas, vu qu'il s'est endormi sur le canapé, les poignets liés. Quand il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, il entend vaguement du bruit dans la cuisine. Il essaye de se redresser encore retenu pourtant, et parvient à distinguer comme il le peut l'horloge. Deux heures se sont écoulées, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il essaye de tirer un coup sur les liens, pour faire céder la corde, en vain évidemment. Mais cela à au moins l'avantage -si on peut vraiment appeler ça un avantage- d'attirer l'attention de l'homme dans la cuisine, qu'il entend sautiller jusqu'ici.

Il croit reconnaître la langue qu'il chante, quelque chose comme du polonais, il ne comprend pas le moindre mot. Il se fait détacher, n'accordant aucun regard au blond qui se met à lui déblatérer des banalités sur son passage aux courses. Peut être qu'il cherchait à avoir un comportement normal avec lui, un plan pour faire croire à une situation stable et amoureuse. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a rien de normal, ni stable et encore moins amoureux. C'était juste une relation malsaine sur laquelle on avait rajouté des paillettes pour faire croire à un rêve idyllique.

Shouta n'était pas stupide. Certes, il avait une sorte d'attirance pour son tueur, quelque chose de physique principalement. Mais rien de sentimental. Comment pouvoir développer ce type d'attirance pour un être qui vous enferme chez vous au nom d'un pseudo amour, aussi beau soit-il. Il sait aussi que la confusion dans sa tête qui a fait qu'il avait cru qu'il l'aimait n'est dû qu'à la situation et aux manipulations d'Hizashi.

Il se rappelle ce jour où il avait pensé pouvoir s'en sortir. La police avait tapé à la porte, vu qu'il était l'un des derniers à avoir vu Hizashi avant son évasion, ils voulaient s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il aurait voulu tout leur dire, qu'on le débarrasse qu'il soit enfin libre. Sauf que Hizashi avait attrapé Pudding. Pour n'importe qui, cela n'aurait pas eu d'impact mais dans la situation, ce n'était plus que sa vie à lui qui était en danger, mais celle d'un autre être, même si animal. Il avait bien essayé de laisser des indices mais ses collègues étaient décidément trop cons pour avoir compris.

Cela fait des semaines qu'il espère stupidement qu'on vienne le sauver. Sauf que personne ne viendra. Il va rester là, probablement jusqu'à ce que le blond se lasse et laisse son cadavre pourrir dans un coin avant d'aller attraper une autre cible. Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal, d'être un cadavre. Il n'a pas d'autres issus. Aucune. Il ne peut pas s'enfuir mais il peut sans doute en finir. Ce qui l'embête le plus c'est que Pudding n'ait plus personne, mais après tout, elle est habituée aux voisins, et c'est une jolie chatte. Elle se fera rapidement adopter,

Jamais il n'aurait pensé envisager ce genre de fin. Il n'est pas vraiment du type a se mutiler ou se lamenter des heures sur son propre sort. Aujourd'hui encore ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne se lamente pas. Il le fait pour se sauver dans un sens. Alors il a attendu que Hizashi ne soit pas disponible, qu'il ne regarde pour aller vers la cuisine, ouvrir un tiroir et prendre l'éminceur. Il regarde Pudding avant, il aurait bien ouvert la fenêtre pour la faire sortir, mais les fenêtres ont été condamnés. Tant pis. Au revoir Pudding.

Il s'engouffre dans son vieux placard. Dernier refuge, sa tombe chérie. Merde, c'est pas le moment de se montrer poète. Quoiqu'il ne l'a jamais été de sa vie donc, autant commencer un jour plutôt que jamais, surtout que cette notion n'aura jamais été aussi proche de la réalité. Il regarde lentement le couteau, il imagine l'action pour essayer de se convaincre de sa propre pensée. Il sent ses doigts trembler. Il sent le froid de la lame se poser sur son poignet. Il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas là qu'il faudrait couper s'il veut mourir vite. Mais il n'a pas la force de faire autrement, parce qu'il est sûr de couper juste. Un seul mouvement. Il ne faut qu'un seul mouvement pour rompre les barreaux de sa cage et renoncer du même mouvement à l'air libre. Il ne reverra personne, au moins la dernière chose qu'il aura vu sera Pudding. Ca aurait été bien de voir Nemuri. Rien qu'une dernière fois. Il a été dur avec elle, à toujours la refouler quand elle voulait le faire sortir. Merde. Pourquoi il repense à ces détails là ? Pourquoi il revoit ses propres sourires, ceux de ses proches ? Pourquoi ses souvenirs s'entassent en pagaille devant ses yeux ? Pourquoi ça arrive maintenant ? Pourquoi son visage s'inonde ? Pourquoi il tremble encore... Il ferme les yeux, son seul sanglot sera le dernier que sa gorge lui accordera. Ce n'est pas glorieux. Il prend un léger élan, comme un violoniste prêt à offrir la première note de son requiem. Après ça devrait aller.

Tout devrait aller maintenant.

Sauf peut être ce grand coup de pied dans la porte, qui se répète jusqu'à ce que le bois cède trop facilement. Ce visage trop expressif qui montre une face horrifiée, presque paniqué. Il tente d'accélérer le mouvement, mais que voulez vous ? Pour une raison qu'il ne comprend toujours pas, il est trop lent de réaction quand son tueur le regarde. C'est une douleur autre que la coupure qui s'empare ses poignets, alors qu'ils se tordent sous la pression trop forte de ces mains pour le faire lâcher le couteau qui ne met pas longtemps à glisser au sol.

Il voit flou, mais il entend hurler. Il ne comprend pas tout, son esprit sans doute déjà partie, sans le corps. Il se fait tirer violemment en dehors du placard, traîner comme un objet dans cette appartement qui n'est plus vraiment le sien. Il se sent secouer violemment par les épaules, alors que son regard vide ne semble plus capter aucune lumière. Puis une gifle, c'est vif, ça claque l'air. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas réussi. Il cligne des yeux légèrement et voit son visage. Il n'a même pas remarqué que le blond est à califourchon sur lui , le tenant par le col. Il voit ses yeux vert qui débordent sur ses joues, de la rancune, de la peine, de l'inquiétude. Il essaye de se détacher, avec le peu de force mental qu'il a, mais rapidement une violente secousse revient pour le remettre à la place. Puis c'est la voix de son tueur qui résonne autant dans la chambre que dans sa tête.

"- Plus jamais. Plus jamais je te laisserai faire une merde pareille, t'entends ?! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que t'étais autant dans le _bad_ , hein ? Bordel ! Si t'arrêtais un peu de te cacher partout on en serait pas là ! J'aurais pu te perdre, tu comprend ?! Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait après moi ?! Répond moi ! "

Il ressent un pression fantôme sur la poitrine, comme si les reproches qu'il lui faisaient alourdir le poids d'une culpabilité incompréhensible. Il n'a rien à dire. Il a tenté de se tuer, et il a lamentablement échoué à cause de ses sanglots qui ont certainement dû attirer Hizashi jusqu'à lui. Ce con n'aurait jamais réussi à le dénicher, vu que pour lui le vieux placard était bien trop improbable.

" - ... Mais maintenant au moins je sais où tu te cachais. Je vais prendre soin de toi Shouta, je te le promet. _All gonna be alright_. Tu ne pourrais plus me fuir, et on s'aimera a _gain, and again. Forever together._ Je te protègerai. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, _never_. "

Il ne pourra jamais se sortir de ce cauchemar. Il avait une solution et il a été suffisamment stupide pour la gâcher. Il ne peut plus rien faire maintenant, si ce n'est s'incliner, se laisser totalement absorber par ce monstre qui pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui voler un baiser. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre une seule chose : Le jour où Yamada Hizashi se lassera de lui, et l'achèvera. Plus qu'à espérer que cela tombe samedi prochain. Ou qu'un miracle fasse tomber le plafond sur son tueur. Enfin, ça. Il n'a jamais cru en quelconque divinité, sinon ça ferait depuis longtemps qu'il ne serait plus là, bloqué dans les bras amoureux d'un fou.


	4. Dis moi

Dernier chapitre officiel ! J'espère que la conclusion va vous plaire. C'est un peu court mais bon..  
Il y aura peut être un petit bonus mais je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je pourrais le mettre en ligne.  
Bonne lecture et bonne fin !

* * *

Assis dans le salon, respiration constante, regard mi clos aussi éveillé que possible. Sa main se lève, passe sur le pelage caramel. Répète le geste. Sent un tremblement, le stoppe. Répète le geste. Entend un bruit, il doit se redresser et le regarder, pour ne pas le blesser. Il ne doit pas le blesser. Il doit rester calme, ne pas montrer sa peur, son angoisse. Ne doit pas trembler. Il croise son sourire, il semble de bonne humeur, tout va bien alors. Il le voit s'asseoir, passer un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprocher de lui. Il sent la pression. Il est ne doit pas trembler. Il ne doit pas pleurer. Il ne doit pas être.

La dernière fois qu'il a été remonte à une semaine maintenant. Il avait tenté d'en finir, de désobéir à son Hizashi. Et son Hizashi n'avait pas été content de cela. Il avait eu peur ce jour, peur de se faire battre, peur de ne pas se relever mais de rester en vie. Il avait été forcé à boire quelque chose dont il n'est plus sûr de la composition. Il s'était endormi. A son réveil, il n'y avait plus aucune porte dans l'appartement, si ce n'est celle vers la sortie. La porte qu'il ne doit pas toucher. Jamais. Jamais. Son Hizashi lui avait dit que c'était pour son bien, pour qu'il ne se cache plus. Il a eu un collier et une laisse aussi, pour qu'il n'essaye plus jamais de lui désobéir. S'il était sage, son Hizashi le détacherai.

Et il l'a détaché, finalement, ce matin. Il a encore la sensation d'avoir le collier de cuir serré autour de son cou, comme devenu un tatouage indélébile. Il a plusieurs fois vérifié que c'était bien parti. Il a peur que ça revienne. Mais cela devrait aller. Il a été sage. Il est sage. Et puis il a Pudding. Pudding est gentille, elle vient lui tenir compagnie la nuit parfois. Elle monte sur ses genoux, la chaleur sur ses cuisses lui rappellent une étrange sensation de réconfort. Il s'y accroche. Il ne le montre pas. Il ne veut pas qu'il lui retire ça. Il ne veut pas. Pas ça. Pas ça.

" - Quelque chose ne va pas, _Honey_ ?

-. . . Tout va bien.

\- Hm, c'est le chat qui te dérange ? Je peux le faire partir _if you want._

\- Non... S'il te plait."

Il l'entend rire doucement, il sent ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue, brûler sa peau. Il voudrait le reposer, mais il a peur. Alors il laisse ce contact horriblement désagréable l'atteindre sans résister. S'il ne peut pas mourir, il veut au moins ne pas avoir mal.

Le contact se stoppe enfin, il voit son Hizashi se lever pour aller dans la cuisine. Le mouvement est brusque, cela fait peur à Pudding. Elle saute de ses jambes et fuit dehors. Il voudrait la suivre. Il se lève et va à la fenêtre. Il a le sentiment que s'il la regarde, il devient elle. Cela le fait sourire, la plupart du temps quand il sait qu'il n'est pas regardé. Il la voit courir, si libre, si dehors. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui sa liberté à elle aussi va se stopper brutalement. Parce que la réalité s'abat toujours un peu plus fort sur les faibles. Et le pare choc arrive trop vite, pour envoyer valser son faible petit corps qui s'écrase plus loin pour émettre une dernière respiration avant d'arrêter d'être.

Non.

Non...

Non, non..Non...non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON "- NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON- "

Une main agrippe son épaule et le tire violemment. Il tremble. Il peut pas s'en empêcher. Il y arrive pas. Il veut pas. Il. Il veut aller dehors. Il veut aller la ramasser. Il veut la serrer contre lui. Il veut se dire que c'est peut être qu'un petit de rêve qui va s'arrêter. Il veut pas. Une voix résonne. Il a du mal à l'écouter, l'entendre, la comprendre.

" - Calme toi _Honey_... Je vais m'en occuper d'accord ? Monte dans la chambre."

Il veut pas. Il arrive pas à le dire, alors il reste planter là, comme un abruti, comme un gosse perdu dans une grande surface. Son Hizashi semble le remarquer, vu qu'il le pousse jusqu'au canapé pour l'y asseoir. Il ne lui dit rien. Il ne le touche presque pas, si ce n'est passé sa main sur ses joues pour enlever un flot instoppable d'eau.

Il le voit partir, il se recroqueville sur lui même, s'enfermant dans son silence. Il n'a plus rien maintenant. Plus rien pour se cacher. Plus rien pour avoir un réconfort. Plus rien pour se sentir libre. Il est seul. Totalement seul. Il voudrait oublier, s'oublier, ne plus être, comme elle. Alors il s'endort.

A son réveil il se sent comme oppressé. Il ouvre rapidement les yeux et voit autour de son corps d'innombrable peluches félines, et des couvertures. En se redressant, et faisant tomber au passage des jouets, il aperçoit sur la table du salon un chocolat chaud et des petits gâteaux. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite, ne se souvient pas tout de suite. Mais les souvenirs reviennent. Un tremblement le prend, mais il arrive à se calmer. Il arrive à se relever, gardant une des peluches contre lui, et marche silencieusement dans le couloirs avant d'entendre un son. Il s'approche et voit son Hizashi dans le bureau. Il l'observe un long moment, voyant au sol des tentatives de copies de certificat médical, probablement pour s'assurer qu'il ne sorte pas. Il l'entend marmonner.

"-... non non ça va pas ça. Si on part comme ça, beaucoup trop de personne se douteront.. Je peux pas non plus le garder indéfiniment ici.. Hm, où est ce qu'on pourrait aller ? Un truc pas loin de la mer ? Non, non, il n'aime surement pas. Plutôt la montagne, ou la campagne. Peu de population.."

...Hizashi tente de le faire partir dans un endroit éloigné. Une autre prison, où il aura encore moins de chance de s'enfuir. Il cherche un endroit où Shouta sera bien, pour qu'il ne veuille de lui même plus partir. Mon dieu, il se sent tellement étrange. Il veut le protéger et l'enfermer en même temps. Son esprit est confus. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir entre les tendres attentions et les gestes abusifs. Peut être devient il fou à son tour ... Il se demande même si cette situation va un jour lui paraître normal, et que ses sentiments vont se tordre suffisamment pour finir par épouser les formes que Hizashi veut les voir prendre. Il recule, retournant dans son obscurité. Il voudrait retrouver un refuge, mais maintenant il n'en a plus. Alors il se contente de revenir silencieusement dans le salon. Le temps que Hizashi est occupé, il est tranquille. Alors il en profite, et se rendort.

Il ne fait pas de rêve. Enfin, il n'en fait plus depuis des semaines. C'est sans doute pour ça que ce bruit sourd étrange et répétitif l'a tiré de son lourd sommeil. Quand il comprend que c'est la porte il se redresse rapidement. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Et pas n'importe laquelle. C'est la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur frappe à cette putain de porte. Ce n'est plus arrivé depuis que la police est passé, autant dire depuis deux mois. Il repousse les peluches pour aller vers la porte, traversant le couloir avant de voir Hizashi qui le regarde déjà, adossé lui même contre la porte. Il le voit glisser son dos sur ses lèvres, avant que ses commissions ne se tirent vers le haut. Hizashi va le surveiller, il ne pourrait rien faire sans se mettre en danger, ou mettre en danger le visiteur. Il s'approche de la porte et vérifie dans le judas pour s'assurer de l'identité.

Tensei Iida. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis quoi, le lycée ? Il a l'air d'aller bien, il ne doit pas montrer que lui c'est l'inverse. Il ouvre la porte, et il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que son ami de lycée entame les hostilités.

" - Salut, Shouta ! Ca fait un bail hein ? Désolé, je sais que tu aimes pas vraiment qu'on débarque par surprise chez toi comme ça, et je me sentais pas de te le dire par téléphone. On m'a dit que t'étais pas mal malade alors je vais pas t'embêter longtemps, promis. Voila, je, fiou... Je vais me marier en faite, ahah. Tu te rend compte ? C'est, c'est avec Thirteen, je sais pas si tu te souviens, du collège. Du coup, cela sera en juillet, et... Comment.. Je voulais te demander un truc qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Shouta, est ce que tu viens bien être mon témoin? "

Il n'arrive pas à répondre. Les informations lui parviennent pourtant. Il comprend. Il. Comprend. Merde. Pourquoi il se met à pleurer comme ça ? Il aime pas ça. Mais. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Un si bonne nouvelle. C'est beau, alors pourquoi il pleure comme ça ? Il ne veut pas pleurer. Il ne veut pas rester là, il veut y aller maintenant à sa foutue cérémonie de merde où ça sera juste une journée chiante à rester debout deux heures sans rien faire d'autre qu'écouter son meilleur ami de lycée prêté serment pour l'entièreté de sa vie avec la personne qui lui est le plus cher.

Il veut lui hurler de l'aider, il veut pas rester là. Il n'est pas seul. Il refuse de l'être. Il doit trouver quelque chose. Il a pas fait fonctionner tout ce bordel depuis un petit moment. Mais l'idée lui vient. Bien sûr les policiers étaient trop cons pour le comprendre, mais Tensei est l'un des seuls à pouvoir le décoder. Le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide. Alors il fait un pas vers lui, et il le prend dans ses bras, se met à le serrer de toutes les forces dont il est capable.

"- Je suis très content pour toi. Vraiment. Je ne te souhaite que du bonheur. Je sais pas ce que je donnerais pour partager la chance que tu as. Désolé par contre, je suis un peu fatigué."

Il se redresse et le regarde. Il ne sourit pas. En même temps, il ne pense pas un seul des mots qu'il dit. Il n'a jamais voulu se marier et ne le veut toujours pas. Et Tensei le comprend. Il lui sourit.

" - Ahah ! Je repasserai quand tu iras un peu mieux, je t'appellerai avant. Bonne soirée, Shouta. Je reviendrai avec une petite bouteille de vin ! "

Il tourne les talons et repart. Et Shouta se met à sourire, comme un con. Parce qu'il vient de placer en jeu un pion que son tueur ne pourra pas contrer, simplement parce qu'il n'a dû se renseigner que sur sa personne, et pas sur son entourage. Donc il ne sait pas. Tensei ne boit pas.

Quand il referme la porte, il est surpris de voir Hizashi jubiler derrière. Merde, est ce qu'il a compris ? Non, pas ça, non, non, non. Il ne veut pas que Tensei soit en danger. Surtout pas avec le genre de nouvelle qu'il vient lui annoncer. Puis il le voit se mettre à sautiller avant de le prendre par la taille pour le soulever un peu, merde, il est fort le con.

"- _Oh my sweet love_ , je pensais pas que tu voulais à ce point qu'on se mari ! Tant fais pas, je vais organiser la plus belle cérémonie qu'il soit, juste pour toi. Je te promet que tu vas adorer ! "

Il lui vole un baiser, forçant un peu cette fois ci. Mais il ouvre de lui même ses lèvres pour le laisser faire. Hizashi ne se doute pas alors. Il va le laisser dans son trip alors. Il doit profiter à fond de cette occasion, il ne doit pas le laisser penser le contraire. Alors il enroule ses bras autour de son cou, passant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Il entrouvre un oeil et se rend compte de la surprise chez son tueur, qui semble...rougir ? Bon, ça devrait aller. Il va s'offrir à lui. Il va se laisser faire, beaucoup plus. Il va se mettre à participer activement aux attentes que Hizashi a. Plus il sera obéissant, voire même actif, moins il aura de chance que son plan tombe à l'eau.

Il rompt le baiser et engouffre son visage dans le creux de son cou, y déposant quelques baiser. Mais il se recule en souriant, alors que le blond avait -en regardant son bas de plus près- des plans différents pour la fin de soirée.

" - .. Je me sens pas tout à fait prêt pour ça.. Tu attendrais pour moi..?

\- _Oh my fucking God yes_ ! Tout ce que tu veux, _Baby_ !"

Avec un peu de chance, Tensei réagit vite. Et c'est presque sûr qu'il est déjà parti en direction du commissariat. Il devrait peut être trouvé le moyen de distraire Hizashi, pour qu'il ne soit pas en mode supra surveillance. Il faut le déconcentrer.

" -Enfin... Je.. Hm.. Ca te dérange si on... enfin... Met de la musique...? Ca m'aiderai à me détendr-"

Il se fait saisir le poignet brusquement, et se fait trainer dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre, où il se fait jeter sur le lit. Il a dit les bons mots visiblement, vu qu'il le voit trembler d'excitation en cherchant désespérément à faire fonctionner la chaine Ifi. Il prend un inspiration. Aller, Shouta, faut jouer le jeu. Il se redresse un peu, et attend qu'il se retourne pour enlever lentement son haut, le laisser languir.. Sauf qu'il se fait déjà sauter dessus et ses tétons deviennent prisonniers de dents envieuse, lui arrachant un gémissement. Merde, focus. Il doit rester focus. Et c'est dur, parce qu'il le sent déjà cherché à arracher tous ses vêtements avec une grande impatience.

Il essaye aussi de participer, son genoux remontant doucement sur son entrejambe, il sent déjà frémir le membre contre lui. Et il a la confirmation bien vite que cela fait son effet parce qu'il l'entend gémir assez fort. Il peut presque sentir le coeur du blond battre contre sa peau. Ou alors c'est le sien de coeur, parce qu'il sait qu'il réagit quand même, malgré qu'il sache que c'est mal. Il reste concentré autant que possible, alors qu'une étape difficile passe, vu qu'une main se glisse dans son bas. Calme, allez, respire un coup.

Sauf qu'un frisson de plus le parcours, quand la voix lourde et sensuelle du blond résonne dans le creux de son oreille. Okay, là ça va être dur.

 _" Une légère envie de violence quand elle relace ses bas. Je ne suis plus à vendre, Shouta, je n'suis plus comme ça._

 _Des rumeurs adolescentes disent que je ne suis pas à toi et je pense qu'une part de vrai se cache~"_

Putain de merde. A force de l'entendre chanter, il a appris des mots. Mais là, il est presque sûr que dans la chanson c'est pas son prénom qui devrait être là de base. Après tout, c'est lui qui a demandé la musique mais bon. Il réfléchit, il essaye de rester calme alors que sa pensée est régulièrement percuté par l'amas de désirs sexuels au dessus de lui qui lui rappelle à quel point il a envie. Calme. Tout va bien, reste calme. Ca commence à lui faire mal sur le bas ventre, il pourra pas se retenir longtemps. Il doit rester calme.

Au plus calme. Tout ira bien. Juste un mauvais -bon?- moment à passer.

 _" Une violente envie de descente quand tu embrasse ces gars. Je n'ferais point l'enfant, tout ça ne m'atteint pas._

 _Des rumeurs adolescentes disent que je ne suis pas à un homme à Femmes, mais rien qu'un homme à toi~"_

Il déglutit alors que le corps au dessus de lui, glisse doucement, venant mordre et marquer chaque parcelles que sa peau peut offrir. Il lui jette un regard, cherchant à le surveiller -ou juste le voir faire-. Merde, il commence à prendre son pied. En même temps, même si Hizashi n'est pas une personne saine, il est beau gosse, et puis Shouta a repris suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas être constamment effrayé par ce monstre.

Il pouvait tenir, et même s'il prenait un peu de plaisir sur le moment, il ne peut que jubiler en se disant que c'est bientôt fini. Que son plan marchera forcément. Et que s'il ne marche pas, tant pis. Il pourra toujours s'étouffer avec sa langue durant un baiser langoureux.

 _"Quand tu me mords où ça dérange et que tu m'attaches les bras. Quand je fais sautiller ta frange, et tes cris se tirent dans les graves._

 _Les voyeurs en redemandent, Moi je ne veux que Shouta. Les plus belles des plus belles jambes, et de la place pour trois ! ~"_

Son bas a déjà rencontré le sol, ses cuisses agrippées pour s'écarter et laisser le passage d'une langue un peu trop aventureuse vers son intimité. Merde. Putain. Okay, il veut bien être sauvé, mais que Dieu fasse que personne ne vienne à ce moment précis. Il voulait quand même sauver le peu de dignité et d'amour propre qui lui reste.

Et il faut que ce soit, en plus, le genre de chose qu'il adore qu'on lui fasse. Ce blond le connait beaucoup trop. Il va finir par jouir la tout de suite, surtout son visage. Merde, la vision lui plaît un peu trop. Il faut qu'il arrive à bouger, alors il se met à brusquement bouger pour s'en éloigner. Sauf, qu'évidemment, la tête blonde ne va pas le laisser faire, et il le retient.

 _" Dis moi si j'dois partir ou pas,_

 _Dis moi si tu aimes ça Shouta,_

 _Dis moi, Non je ne craquerai pas,_

 _Dis moi, si tu aimes ça Shouta, car je suis fou de toi Shouta, quand tu ne m'appartiens p-"_

La dernière porte de l'appartement s'explose dans un grand craquement bien résonnant. Ca y est, la cavalerie est là. Et lui se met à sourire, largement, se met à rire doucement. Il voit Hizashi le regarder, il le sent trembler, il sait qu'il a compris qu'il a perdu.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ... JE CROYAIS QUE TU M'AIMAIS !"

Des mains se lient à son cou et se met à serrer violemment. Son air le pique, ses yeux écarquillés. N-non. Il ne va pas mourir. Il tend les bras pour essayer de le faire desserrer, de l'éloigner, de vivre.

Un coup de feu retentit. Puis le silence. Enfin, le silence. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux, alors que du sang s'éparpille déjà sur son corps. Le trou au niveau de son épaule. Le corps s'avachit sur lui, et il entend son souffle tremblant près de son oreille...

" Je...Je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment.. Pourquoi toi aussi tu me hais.. Pourquoi.."

*o*

La suite, il ne s'en souvient pas. On a emmené Hizashi Yamada, et il n'a jamais su où. Lui, il a déménagé, et son identité a été effacé, pour sa propre sécurité.

Parfois, il y repense.

Sans doute que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la terrasse d'un café, ça aurait pu être beau.

Ca aurait pu.


End file.
